Mind Blown
by Lady Cougar-Trombone
Summary: The Lab Rats were sent on a mission...a mission that tore them apart and nearly destroyed them. Now each one must deal with the repercussions of this disaster in their own way...and with what happened to them.
1. The Day It All Changed

**A/N: Hello, hello. Been a few weeks…or a couple or…something of that nature, hasn't it? But now I have a new story! This one! It should be interesting, because I'm going to be…well, I'll just let y'all see what I do in this story. TO warn you though, the characters will be very out of character (particularly a few of them) and that's on purpose. The reason behind it will be revealed as the story goes along, but for now I'm just giving you a heads-up. Enough of my rambling, so now I present to you the story you've probably skipped this for!**

Davenport rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he tapped away at his computer. It was late at night and an alert had popped up in his inbox after he had finished chatting with the quite beautiful Tasha Dooley. He had assumed it was one of his foolish employees having done something quite stupid again.

Davenport now wished one of his workers had messed up.

The email had been an alert from one of his warehouses, alerting him that it had been broken into. Davenport had been trying to hack into the security feeds, but whoever it was there was a professional.

_This isn't good…that's one of the more…sensitive warehouses…,_ Davenport thought. The warehouse had mention of his secret experiments on the kids in the lab below him, and that wasn't something he wanted to get out. This meant he had only one option in finding out what was going on.

_I hope they're ready…,_ Davenport thought with a sigh, hanging his head in frustration as he got up and walked over to the elevator hidden in his house.

Davenport entered the elevator and quietly made his way down there, trying to figure who would have known what was in the warehouse (he made it look like to the unknowing eye that it was filled with the garbage of his "failures") and what they wanted. He groaned, not liking this whole not knowing thing, because it wasn't fun for a billionaire genius. The elevator dinged at last and Davenport stepped out. His frustration grew as he surveyed the scene before him.

Adam was holding Chase upside-down by the ankle, laughing as he made the boy bounce up and down.

"Put me down!" Chase demanded as his face flushed.

"What can you do about it?" Adam jokingly challenged. Chase growled low in his throat and Adam stopped, fearing that Chase's...little _friend_ was about to rear his ugly head. To Adam's relief, all Chase did was summon a force field and Adam bounced him again.

The force field went flying out of Chase's hands and bounced around the room. It knocked out a light and Davenport had to drop down to the ground to avoid being hit by it. Bree finally fell over it, having run over to try and mediate the situation because of the flying orb, and she ended up knocking into her brothers. Adam laughed and Chase wheezed as he was crushed between his sister and Adam.

"ADAM! BREE! CHASE!" Davenport bellowed as he got back up. The three siblings looked up quickly. Adam popped up and Chase and Bree tumbled to the ground.

"Ow…," Bree mumbled as she rolled away from her brothers. Chase glared at the two of them and stood, trying to retain what little dignity he had left.

Davenport glared at the three of them, his face beet red.

"What was just going on?" Davenport asked in a dangerously low tone. Adam perkily opened his mouth, but Bree answered faster.

"Mr. Davenport sir, I was looking over some of the new training techniques you gave us to study and I wasn't aware anything had happened until I heard the light break," Bree said a little hurriedly. Davenport narrowed his eyes at her. Chase stepped forward.

"Bree was doing that…but she was totally aware of the fiasco Adam calls 'Brother Bouncing' and I think she should be in as much trouble as Adam," Chase said, looking pointedly at Bree. Bree looked at him crossly and opened her mouth to say something when Davenport cut them off.

"Look…This isn't what I came down here for. I…need you to get into your pods. I'm sending you on your first mission." The three forgot their woes for the moment and all three let out jubilant yells. They had been in training for years, and now they could finally get a taste of the real world! Davenport put out his hand and waited for them to be quiet…which didn't happen.

He cleared his throat once, then twice, and then three times. Davenport sighed and opened his mouth.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted, which got all three of the bionics attention. Chase turned a little red, clearly ashamed that he hadn't been paying attention to Davenport. Bree rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Whatcha need?" Adam asked, chewing on something that no one had an explanation for where he found it.

"Look…I'm sending you to one of my warehouses, because for some reason the security cameras aren't showing anything and I received an alert that it had been broken into," Davenport said, forcing his frustration down.

"We just need to check it out and report back to you?" Chase questioned, already figuring out a plan.

"Exactly, don't take any unnecessary risks," Davenport said, "Get into your pods and I'll give you your mission suits. Bree clapped her hands together and sped into her pod, Adam swallowed whatever he was eating and lumbered into his pod, and Chase quietly went to his, still thinking over the plan.

"Chase, Bree," Davenport started as he started up the clothes-changing part of the pods, "I'll download the coordinates into your GPS and Chase, I'll give you access to the files for the blueprints of my warehouse." The two nodded an affirmative that they had heard him and the pods began to whir.

Davenport stepped back and crossed his arms, tense about sending the Lab Rats on their first mission. He knew it would come eventually, but couldn't it have been a robot cat getting stuck in a tree?

Fate clearly had other ideas as the teenagers emerged in their new suits, admiring them as they stepped out.

"Go," Davenport said, dismissing them. The three left through the tunnel and Davenport went over to his laptop to try and get through the security feeds again.

* * *

Chase and Adam had climbed onto Bree and she ran to the warehouse, Chase checking her coordinates as she ran off-balance with both of her brothers on top of her. Bree nearly threw him off, but they finally made it to the warehouse without incident.

"Whoa…," Adam said, looking up at the shiny metal building looming over them. Chase rolled his eyes.

"I found some of the cameras…but they look…dead," Bree said, noticing two security cameras by the main entrance.

"That's not a good sign," Chase said, stepping up, "Adam, come with me and we'll find another entrance. Bree, watch the cameras." The two nodded and the boys lumbered off around the building while Bree remained.

Chase searched for a door, and finally found one. It had no window, so Chase couldn't peek in and see what was going on.

"Why aren't there any windows?" Adam asked, voicing exactly what Chase had begun to wonder.

"It must be incredibly important for Davenport to have not installed windows," Chase remarked.

"Or he forgot," Adam said with a shrug. Chase rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Right then, Adam, take the door down." Adam smiled and punched the door down with a loud smash. Chase winced and Bree dashed over to them.

"Could you morons be any louder?" Bree harshly whispered, clenching her fists. Adam clumsily stepped into the warehouse, causing the wood of the door to crunch. Chase winced again, but followed his brother through. Bree made a frustrated noise, but then followed the other two. Better to be together than separated, after all.

Chase looked around, taking it all in.

"It's…empty," Chase remarked. He turned around several times, but there was nothing in that wide space.

"Chase…," Adam said, "There's a man coming out of the floor." Chase and Bree quickly turned to see where the man was. There was indeed someone rising out of the floor. Bree and Adam couldn't make out specific features, but Chase could see his hair was spiky that appeared to be brown and seemed to have stubble on his face.

"Hello…My name is Douglas," the man announced, starting to approach them. The three got ready to fight him and the man laughed, bending over. A noise behind them caused Chase to turn his head and he saw a boy not far behind. The boy raised a dark eyebrow at them.

"Say hello Marcus," Douglas said as he got closer, stopping once he was merely a few yards away and all three could distinguish what he looked like. Marcus simply nodded at the three. Bree and Adam had turned to see who it was, and now all three turned back to Douglas.

Douglas glared at Marcus, but smiled at the bionics.

"Has my dear big brother told you anything about me?" Douglas asked with a smirk.

"Who's dear big brother?" Adam asked, lowering his fists. Douglas opened his mouth to reply, but Chase beat them both to it.

"Look, it doesn't matter…We're here to stop you," Chase said, summoning a force field into his hands.

"Well…Looks like we'll be doing this the hard way," Douglas remarked. He nodded at Marcus and suddenly the boy was in front of them.

"Oh no, you don't," Bree challenged, running at him. Marcus quickly grabbed her arm and flung her across the room.

"That's my little sister!" Adam shouted, rushing at him. Marcus punched Adam in the gut, knocking the bigger boy to the ground. Marcus looked up at Chase, raising the eyebrow again.

"A bionic…?" Chase mumbled, taking a step back. Marcus let out a harsh laugh and rushed at Chase, but Chase blocked him with a force field. Marcus kept his balance, and was about to shatter the shield around Chase with a punch when Bree came running up. She crashed into Marcus and brought them both to the floor.

Marcus was about to push Bree off when Adam sneezed, burning through Marcus's shoe. The boy yelled out in pain, but threw Bree into Adam.

"Hey!" Adam yelled as he was knocked back over. Marcus's eyes started to glow green and Chase began to fear what this boy was capable of.

_He's better than us…He's better than us!_

"MARCUS!" Douglas shouted from across the warehouse. Nobody had noticed him leave them, but now they saw him. Bree started to get up to run to him, but Marcus was faster and was out the broken doorway before they could react.

"I'll-"Bree started, but she stumbled to the ground. Chase screamed and clutched his ears as noise filled the room. He fell to his knees and couldn't stop screaming.

"What's going on?" Adam shouted as the rumbling got harder. Then the world was suddenly on fire.

Chase throws a force field around Bree and Adam, but then the pain intensified. He fell down to the ground, barely able to keep his sibling safe.

_I'm going to die…,_ Chase thought before he threw up one final shield. He blacked out not long after it went up.

**A/N: Ah…a cliffhanger. In such a great place to, eh? Hahaha…Well, review and let me know what you think about this. Au revoir!**


	2. The Pain He Saw

**A/N: So here's the next chapter, and it's pretty early (needed to get it in before I went on a Beta trip)! By the way, I edited the previous one, but it remained the same…Just edited! Someone said they were confused about how old everyone was…I left a hint. He's still dating Tasha, and as far as I know, they didn't date that long. However, I have an idea that'll clear up exactly how old they are…but it might not be in this chapter. So, I hope that clears it up and enjoy the update!**

"Oh no…No, no, no!" Davenport cried, gripping his hair and nearly falling to his knees. He had flown a helicopter to the warehouse when he didn't get a response from the kids, and now he knew why. The whole place had been blown up, and the flames were still going. Davenport was only thankful it was in such a remote location that nobody had noticed yet. He climbed over some rubble, stepping carefully.

"Ow!" Davenport shouted, shaking his hand after touching hot metal, "Note to self…wear gloves next time…" His heart froze as he saw a hand lying not far from him. He rushed to the body and started wiping the soot off their face.

"Adam!" Davenport hefted the boy into a sitting position. Burns covered his face, but he was breathing.

"Who set off the fireworks…?" Adam mumbled, barely conscious.

"Adam!" Davenport cried out, a smile breaking onto his face, "Where are the others?" Adam attempted to move his arm, but it simply flopped into his lap.

"Bree…Over…Somewhere…" Adam grew quiet, but he kept breathing. Davenport set him down gently and began moving some of the hot debris and soot, beginning to have burns form on his hands. As he moves the hot metal, a burn shoe is revealed. The foot was rather small, and Davenport moves aside the beam over the leg which knocked some soot off of the person's face. It was Bree.

Davenport lifted her out carefully, noting that she didn't respond. He felt for a pulse and felt it, but it was barely there and he could hardly feel her breathing. Her uniform was cut up and he saw burns on every part of exposed skin, which admittedly wasn't much. He stepped carefully over the debris and nearly falling once (he swore quite loudly at that moment) but he made it to the entrance and set Bree outside.

Davenport turned back for Adam, knowing he needed to get the bigger boy out. When Davenport found him, however, Adam had woken back up. He wasn't fully aware of his surroundings, or so it seemed.

"Where are they?" Adam asked, clutching his ears. Davenport saw blood leaking out from between the hand on the side facing him.

"Where are who?" Davenport asked, but Adam didn't notice until he turned his head.

"Mr. Davenport! Where are they?" Adam asked again, but some hope lit his features. Davenport helped him stand.

"Bree…Chase…," Adam called quietly, sounding woozy.

"I'll find Chase…I'll take you to Bree, okay?" Davenport told Adam gently, seeing that Adam needed to be babied right now. Adam seemed to hear him this time and nodded his head.

"Good…Good…Come on big fella," Davenport said, taking hold of Adam's arm and leading him towards the entrance. As they walked, Adam leaned heavier and heavier onto Davenport. Davenport could barely keep his balance, scratching his legs and one of his pants legs started to smolder. It burned, but Davenport kept going…until they finally reached the entrance and Adam sunk to the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow! Davenport hissed, hitting the burning fabric with his hands to put it out.

"Bree!" Adam cried, scooping his sister into his arms. Bree moaned, and Davenport took that as a good sign.

"Wait here, alright?" Davenport told Adam loudly, beginning to suspect something was wrong with one or both of the boy's ears. Adam nodded, sneezing some of the soot away. Davenport tensed, but relaxed once he didn't see any red lasers. He then made his way back inside.

The building had been groaning since he had entered, but it had gotten significantly louder.

_That _cannot_ be a good sign,_ Davenport though as he looked around, taking in the damage further. One of the walls was missing, but blocked by beams and general rubble. The fires had mostly gone out, but towards the center of the room seemed to be where they kept going. He suspected it might have been the source of the blast, but he wasn't sure what would keep it going.

_Better not stick around to find out,_ he thought as he hurried off. He found the general area where the other two had been, and began digging again. Davenport felt the time begin to tick away, and he became more and more frantic.

_Where are you Chase…Where are you?_ He kept digging until he felt something that wasn't metal. It was softer, and he began to brush off the soot and ash. It was a chest, but Davenport cringed. It was all bloody and burned, but Davenport saw it rising, barely.

"Oh my…By Isaac Newton!" Davenport said, too shocked for words. He brushed off the boy's face, hoping to make it easier for Chase to breathe. He screamed like a girl once he got a good look at Chase's face. It was worse than his exposed chest. Cuts, scratches, burns, and ash streaked it; his hair was burned away Davenport was surprised Chase was even _alive_.

"Oh Chase, I'm so sorry…," Davenport gasped out, scooping the feeble boy into his arms as he felt hot tears streak down his cheeks. "So very sorry…" Davenport slowly made his way to the entrance, trying to keep himself from weeping. He had to go faster; he couldn't let them die…not after he ruined them like this.

Davenport made it outside, and saw Adam had fallen onto his back, still holding Bree. He seemed to be giggling with a pained look on his face. Davenport looked away and went to his helicopter. He stepped into it and went to the medical bay. He cleaned up and hooked Chase in and then went back for Bree, telling Adam to wait. Davenport hadn't prepared for this kind of catastrophe, and had only brought one medical bed. Davenport cleaned Bree up and strapped her into one of the seats before going back for Adam.

"Come on Adam, it's time to go," Davenport said, hefting the boy up with one of Adam's large arms around his neck.

"Where are we going?" Adam asked, genuinely confused.

"Home," Davenport simply said, continuing to lead Adam to the helicopter.

* * *

"No…no…," Davenport moaned, leaning against the computer. All three of the bionics were in their pods, which were currently fogged up. He had been trying to heal them from their injuries for the past two hours, and while most of the superficial wounds were healed, he had been unable to heal the internal and brain injuries. Davenport had just found out why that was happening.

The chips had malfunctioned, and he would have to repair those as best he could before he could hope to properly heal the dangerous wounds. Davenport began typing away at his computer, trying to locate the worst of the damage and trying to repair it. As it became more and more difficult, Davenport realized what he had to do.

"Oh no…," Davenport said, rubbing his face.

"What is it Donny?" Eddy asked, popping up as he bypassed the block Davenport set up.

"Shut up," Davenport said, hitting a button that made Eddy disappear. "I hope I don't kill them." Davenport opened one of the pods, Adam's, and led the sleepy boy out as the gases in the chamber dissipated.

"Come on Adam…We need to perform surgery," Davenport said as he led him to the elevator. He was glad now that he had installed that mini-hospital wing, but regretted he hadn't spent longer learning how to use it.

"Is it a nice play?" Adam asked innocently, turning to Davenport.

Davenport gave a heavy sigh, "We'll see Adam, we'll see."

"Okay Mr. Davenport, I trust you," Adam told him with a smile.

* * *

Davenport was standing in a doorway, looking into a room. It was plain and contained only a bed, for now. In that bed was Bree. Davenport had brought her and Chase out of the lab and placed them in separate rooms. The reason he took them out was because he couldn't save them, not as wholly as Adam at any rate.

Davenport knew Bree had lost a good portion of her memory, if not all of it, and her bionic chip had been completely destroyed. He would have to wait until she woke up to see what else was wrong, if anything else was wrong. It had been depressing reading the scans, and even he realized they couldn't give him everything he wanted or needed.

Chase, however, had fared much worse. None of the memory areas of Chase's brain seemed to have been destroyed, but it was the physical aspects that worried Davenport. At the moment, Chase was completely bald and paralyzed from the waist down. Davenport hoped that was temporary and hoped nothing further was wrong, but he knew not to hope too much.

Davenport sighed and headed back down to the lab to check on Adam, who had lost one of his eardrums.

_Let's hope he hasn't broken anything…_

**A/N: Depressing topic, I know, and the end may have been too…straight-forward and all that in regards to what happened to the Lab Rats, but I wasn't sure how else to do this. Review this though, please! I love to hear what y'all have to say! (Though if you don't like it, be polite about it)**


	3. Waking Up

**A/N: Sorry for not being on here in a while, I didn't write for some time because I was away and then of course the holidays. But I got a chance to post it early (as in before I return home from the holidays)! So now onto the story!**

Adam smiled at Mr. Davenport as he saw him, giving him a wave. Mr. Davenport returned the grin, but quickly made his way over to Adam, who was sitting at the island in the lab. The tests he was going to perform needed to be quick, because the other two could wake up at any moment.

"Adam," Mr. Davenport started.  
"You said it was sunny yesterday, and it was mocking you," Adam suddenly said. Mr. Davenport stopped and stared at Adam. There was no way he could remember that, he had been barely conscious…Unless…

"Adam, what was the date of the accident?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"November 4," Adam said, "2011."

"What else?" Davenport asked, taking all of what Adam was saying.

"There was a man there, and a boy and their names were Douglas and Marcus," Adam continued. Adam seemed unaware that he was sounding the most intelligent he had ever sounded, and was remembering details from something he shouldn't remember so well because of the blast.

"How long ago was it?" Davenport asked, leaning towards Adam. Adam had turned his head away from Davenport as he got distracted and was startled to see how close Davenport was when he turned back.

"Did you need something?" Adam asked with an innocent smile. Davenport sighed; he would need to teach Adam to _not_ getting distracted and turning his deaf ear to people.

"I asked how long ago the accident was," Davenport said, rubbing his forehead.

"Oh!" Adam said, "I saw a calendar, the one you have with all the pictures of money, and today's the eleventh of November so…" Adam counted on his fingers silently as he tried to figure it out.

"A week," Davenport supplied, but he already had what he needed. Adam may have lost his hearing, but it seemed the boy gained something too. An eidetic memory.

_I won't mention this to Chase, not yet…_, Davenport thought, knowing how competitive the boys could get. Then his heart sank as he realized they would probably never be like that again. _This has got to be the hardest week of my…wait…_

"Adam?" Davenport asked, suddenly looking up.

"Yes, Mr. Davenport?" Adam asked, looking up from playing with some scissors. The scissors had been lying on the table before Adam spotted them. Davenport gently took the scissors away from Adam.

"What were the names again?" Davenport asked, hoping he had heard wrong.

"Douglas and Marcus, the man was Douglas," Adam answered, not noticing the turmoil on Davenport's face. He was looking longingly at the scissors and was still making the motions with his hands of playing with them.

"Oh…Thanks Adam," Davenport said, leaning back and falling to the ground as he missed the back of the chair he had never been sitting in.

"Mr. Davenport! Are you okay?" Adam asked, leaning down before sneezing. Red lasers flew above Davenport's head.

"Yeah…Just don't do that again," Davenport said. Adam took his arm and pulled him up…a little too far up.

"Adam!" Davenport shouted as he flew up into the air.

"I've got you!" Adam said, catching the man. Davenport had curled up as he landed, and peeked out from under his shirt. He met Adam's eyes.

"Hi," Adam said with a goofy grin.

"Put me down…please," Davenport said. Adam complied and Davenport straightened his clothes.

"Well…Seems like your glitches are…uh…worse," Davenport said, "We'll need to work on that." Adam nodded and started to lean sideways before catching himself by clutching the edge of the island.

_And Adam-proofing the lab,_ Davenport added silently to himself before going to the elevator and going upstairs.

* * *

Chase had woken up and attempted to sit up in his bed, but had fallen back onto his back. Mr. Davenport sat at the foot of the bed when he entered the room, not looking at Chase. The scars Chase had gained from the burns and lack of hair was startling. He could feel the boy's eyes boring into the back of his head though, waiting for the man to say or do something.

"The accident marred all three of you and…Chase, you can't work with Adam in the lab anymore, at least for now because your legs they…" Davenport felt a tugging on his arm and turned to look at Chase. He had his brows furrowed and was looking at him in confusion.

"Is something wrong Chase?" Davenport asked and Chase's eyes went wide. He opened his mouth, but only a raspy breath came out and Chase lifted his hands, which were shaking, to his ears. He snapped them, and tears came to his eyes.

"Chase…," Davenport said, getting up and going to Chase's side. Chase mouthed something to Davenport that made his blood run cold.

"_**I can't hear."**_

_I can't hear_…Davenport knew he had messed up. He should have seen it, and Chase didn't stop there.

"_**And my voice…it's gone…"**_

Davenport wasn't sure how Chase could figure that, but he _was_ basically a supercomputer.

"I am so sorry…the tests never…This is…," Davenport couldn't say any more and ducked his head in shame as he felt hot tears. Davenport felt a tugging on his arm again and looked at the boy through blurry eyes.

"**I don't blame you,"** Chase mouthed to him and Davenport broke down.

* * *

Davenport helped Chase get settled and told him to sleep some more. The boy needed it, especially with the new developments. Davenport could see some hair starting to grow back, but the other injuries were much scarier. The only positive thing was that Chase's bionic chip was unaffected, which was proven when Chase tested that himself before he would rest and they discovered he could still use his abilities, it was just harder with the limitations Chase now had to abide by.

Davenport went down the hall as he made his way to Bree's room and carefully opened the door, hoping he wouldn't wake her up. The girl's room wasn't far from Chase's, which Davenport had done on purpose so that he could check on the two of them easier. Bree was still sleeping and Davenport made his way towards her, ready to check her vitals to be sure everything was still alright.

Davenport walked up beside her bed and took her arm, starting to place his fingers around her wrists to feel the pulse.

"W-What a-are y-y-you d-d-doing?" Bree asked, looking up at Davenport.

"Checking your pulse Bree," Davenport said, not looking at her as he found the pulse.

"…I-is m-my-my n-na-name B-B-Bree?" Bree asked.

_Definitely lost all of her memory, _Davenport thought. _Now what do I tell her…?_ As Davenport was mulling over a good cover story, Bree was squinting up at him and towards the door.

"H-h-how d-did y-you g-get t-th-through t-the w-w-wall?"

"Huh?" Davenport asked, looking back. He was confused when he saw the door that he had closed behind him and turned back to Bree. "The door…"

"B-but I-I d-d-don't s-s-se-e-e i-it," Bree said, squinting harder.

"Oh! Well, that means we need to go see the eye doctor," Davenport said, "the doctors did warn me that you might have vision problems…and a stutter." Davenport crossed his arms. He had seen that around the vision part of her brain had been damaged, but the speech part and her vocal cords had been fine. Had technology failed him so badly?

"W-what h-ha-apened?" Bree asked uncertainly, looking down at her hands that were now clutching the sheets.

"No need to be shy…You and your brother were in a terrible car accident," Davenport said, the lie starting to grow, "And it caught on fire. You came out mostly okay…But your brother, Chase, fared pretty badly."

"I-I'm s-sorry…I-I d-d-on't k-know y-you…," Bree said, turning red.

"I'm M…Your dad," Davenport answered, "And you're Bree Davenport."

"O-Okay," Bree said, lifting her head.

"Come on, let's go see the eye doctor," Davenport said, extending a hand to Bree. Bree shyly took it and Davenport helped her get up. "And I would say wear something fresh, but I dunno if you can see all that well to dress…" Bree was wearing normal clothes, but they hadn't been changed in a couple of days.

"I-I-It's f-fine," Bree stammered, pulling down her wrinkled shirt. Davenport nodded and led the way out of her bedroom.

_So shy…Bree wasn't like that before…This should be interesting,_ Davenport thought with a sigh.

**A/N: I have absolutely no idea how long Davenport and Tasha dated, but I believe it wasn't that long. Someone was confused about it and I've decided to put a date to the accident. That wasn't my original plan, but stories will tend to add to themselves, as any author ought to have figured out after writing awhile. And now anytime that Chase "speaks" it will be bold and italic, otherwise he'll just write it down which will probably be just italic (which is how I also write thought if you haven't figured it out).**


	4. Bridge Between Two Worlds

**A/N: So here's the next chapter of **_**Mind Blown**_**…review at the end please! And lemme know if there are any grammatical errors if you would please!**

Bree sat in a word down chair and fiddled with her round, blue glasses. The girl kept looking up; always sure Davenport would finish talking with this Principle Perry. The woman was loud and annoying, but Davenport and she had gone outside the office.

Bree knew he had done that to spare her feelings about how she was homeschooled (which she didn't remember) and how she had no memory of her previous life. It didn't bother her, because a week had passed. The door opened and Bree turned her head.

"Bree, you're a sophomore at Mission Creek High," Davenport exuberantly said, patting her on the head. Bree scowled a little, but couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips. The girl stood up as Davenport and Perry went to the desk and finalized whatever they had to, and then Davenport led her out.

"You can tell Chase about all of this while I go on the date with Tasha; will you two be okay alone for two hours?" Davenport asked as they walked out the door and across the parking lot.

"Y-Yeah D-Dad," Bree muttered, "w-we ar-aren't k-kids." Davenport smiled again and patted her shoulder.

"I know…," he said sadly, not finishing his thought. Bree knew what he was going to say, and didn't probe him.

"C-Co-could w-we g-go sh-sh-shopping f-for sch-school l-later?" Bree asked, her stutter coming in heavier as she got nervous. Davenport looked at her, a thoughtful look on his face.

"You know…we could go, and maybe Tasha can come too, with her son. They're moving to the area and you three will eventually meet anyway," Davenport informed her. Bree gulped, anxious at the idea of meeting new people.

"O-Okay," she whispered, falling silent as they climbed into the car.

"It'll be alright Bree, you and Chase have pulled through so far," Davenport said with a sad look before starting the car. He started driving home and Bree turned towards the window, not wanting to talk to Davenport for the time. Davenport almost started a conversation as the drove home, but kept changing his mind. He finally gave up as they approached their neighborhood.

* * *

Chase glanced at the mirror in his room, brushing the top of his head. The mirror was a full-length mirror with gold gilded at the edges, though he only came to about lower than half-way in his wheelchair.

"S-some o-of i-it's-s g-growing b-back," Bree said from the doorway, her stuttering sounding better than when Chase had heard it this morning before she and Davenport left. Chase watched her mouth move in the mirror and turned his wheelchair around to face her.

"**Did it go well?"** he asked, moving his mouth slowly. Bree nodded and Chase gave her a small smile, which made a smile appear on her face. Chase didn't smile much, and often isolated himself in his room.

"S-Soph…sophm-more," Bree told him, struggling with the long word. Chase nodded and turned around, facing the mirror again. Davenport had given her a test he had made himself yesterday; her grammar and reading were about average, and while her history was terrible (Davenport expected that with the memory loss) her math was fantastic. Davenport concluded that she had attained extraordinary math capabilities after the brain injury, and might even challenge her genius brother.

Chase had not been amused at the joke.

"S-See y-you l-later…," Bree said, walking out the door. She went to her room and sat on the bed. She had gotten yellow sheets to bring some brightness to the room, but it remained bleak with the dull paintjob and nothing but the sparse furniture that had been moved around. Her clothes were even bleak, not something to stick out in a crowd.

_Did I have nothing before the accident?_ Bree thought, lying back onto the bed. Some things just didn't add up, and that bothered her. Bree closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Chase wheeled by her room then, and he peeked in and saw she was asleep. He wheeled up beside her and pulled her legs onto the bed, and would have grunted with the effort if he could have. He took her glasses off and placed them on the bedside table before he left. He then rolled to the stairs and stopped near the top of them. He took a deep breath as he looked down them.

Davenport had been meaning to build a second elevator or a ramp of sorts, but he had yet to do it. He even thought of converting one of the rooms downstairs into a bedroom, but none of that had been done yet. Since Chase couldn't walk, he never went downstairs by himself. Until today, that is.

_Adam can't be left alone…_, Chase thought, trying to summon some bravery. He took ahold of the rail and pulled himself out of his wheelchair, nearly sending both he and the chair flying down the stairs. He pushed it back before sitting on the top stair.

_Here I go…,_ Chase thought as he gripped the side of the railing, leaning heavily on it. He begins to slowly pull himself down, one stair at a time. It took him thirty minutes to cover most of the stairs, and he had five left when he tripped. One of his legs got caught underneath one of the stairs and he fell onto his side and rolled down the rest of the stairs, landing hard onto his back.

He winced in pain, but forced himself into a sitting position.

_I'm moving downstairs,_ Chase thought, never wanting to go through that again. He dragged himself to the elevator after checking for injuries (he would be bruised and sore later). He stopped once he revealed it.

_Now how am I going to open it?_ Chase thought, realizing he couldn't reach the panel from where he was. He pressed his hand against the door, and his mind flooded with whirring noises and images of codes. Chase reeled back as if he had been burned again, and the doors opened.

_Subconsciously hacking into things…I should inform Davenport later…_ Chase crawled into the elevator and the doors closed behind him.

* * *

Adam was spinning a chair, and making himself dizzy watching it, when the elevator dinged.

"Hello?" Adam called, looking over to it. The doors opened and revealed…Chase.

"Chase!" Adam cried, running over and scooping Chase up into his arms. Chase flailed his arms, trying to get Adam to release him, but since he couldn't yell…But then Adam took him to Davenport's desk and set him down. Adam sat on the floor, which was now a softer metal. Chase also noticed that there seemed to be no corners, at all, in the lab.

"**Hi Adam…," **Chase mouthed, wringing his hands. Adam knitted his eyebrows together.

"Chase-y….Why is your mouth moving but there's no sound?" Adam asked, cocking his head and actually worry seeping into his voice.

Chase looked down and didn't answer. He hoped Davenport would be able to explain this…

* * *

"_Mr. Davenport," a young girl said, the incredible speed her chair had been spinning suddenly ceasing._

"_Yeah?" a man with black hair asked, looking over some sort of computer-box thing he was working on._

"_When can we go upstairs?" the girl asked innocently. The man opened his mouth, and then closed it._

"_Uh…"_

"_Yeah, can we go now?" a boy older than the girl piped up, a goofy grin on his face. A smaller boy was behind him, scowling and wet. The girl hadn't been paying attention to what had happened, but she giggled nonetheless._

"_Well, you see…," the man started._

Bree opened her eyes as she heard a door open and close. She realized her glasses were off and, after reaching around and finding them on the bedside table, she got up and put her glasses on.

_What…what was that?_ Bree thought, feeling that dream was…more than a dream._ Maybe dad will have an answer…_

She went downstairs and found that Davenport had already come up the stairs.

"D-dad," she started, not yet noticing the worry on his face, "I-I ha-ad a-a s-strange d-dream…"

"What about?" he asked, looking up with a thoughtful look.

"I w-was t-this-l little g-girl…a-and t-there w-were t-two-o b-boys, i-in t-this…s-stra-ange p-place…a-and I-I t-think you-u w-were t-there, j-j-just…y-youn-g-ger," Bree said, stretching her head. None of it made sense. Davenport's eyes briefly widened, but then he controlled his expression.

"It was probably just a dream…Now; I have to go get Chase…Why don't you brush your hair or something?" Davenport suggested, "It's messed up." Bree nodded, and saw the wheelchair.

"Da-"

"He's fine…I think…Because I think I know where he is…I'll be back," Davenport said evasively, hurrying back downstairs.

_He's so strange sometimes…,_ Bree thought, turning back around and going to her room.


	5. Just a Little Shopping

**A/N: Hey-o, here's the next chapter for you my loyal readers and reviewers! Posted this as soon as I was done, so if there's seems to be anything off, let me know!**

Bree sat on the couch, skimming through the TV channels. She could hear the whirring of the home security system as it updated (Davenport had redone it and the security system often did this now). Chase was lying beside her, unable to get up without her help. She turned to him, but he was looking down at his shirt, a bored look on his face.

Bree gulped, nervous about the people Davenport was bringing home today and she assumed Chase was too. Their names were Tasha and Leo Dooley, people who could very well become constants in their lives. She sighed as she thought about it, turning off the TV as she heard the door open.

Chase shifted, as if he felt the air change as a light breeze hit Bree in the head, and Bree turned. A woman who was all smiles walked in with Davenport (who had the biggest grin Bree remembered seeing) and an almost sulky boy followed behind. The sulkiness seemed to fade as awe overtook the boy instead.

_Is our house really strange?_ Bree thought, having not seen much of the outside world. She barely watched TV, and the eye doctor was the only outside place she had gone before today. Davenport had done all of the shopping before now.

"Hello, you must be Bree," Tasha said, coming up to them and taking Bree's hand. Bree blinked at her before her voice returned.

"Y-yes…," she mumbled, looking down. Tasha released her and turned to look at Chase.

"And this is Chase," Davenport said, patting Chase's shoulder. He had been looking at Tasha, so he flinched at Davenport's unexpected touch.

"I'm Leo…So why can't he answer himself?" Leo asked insensitively. Tasha glared at him.

"Leo…Davenport's children were in an accident," Tasha scolded him. A look of dawning appeared on his face.

"Oh…my bad," he said, trying to offer a placating smile. Bree kindly returned it and stood up.

"Right, we should head off. People will probably be last-minute Thanksgiving shopping, and we don't want the crowd to get too big on us," Davenport said, pulling Chase up off the couch and into his wheelchair that was beside the couch.

"Too bad we waited this long to do some shopping," Tasha said, "Will Bree be joining Leo at Mission Creek this semester or the next?"

"Next semester, they need a little more adjusting time," Davenport said as he went and opened the door. Leo opened his mouth to say something, but Tasha hushed him with a look.

"Oh! I brought Chase a hoodie, a hand-me-down from one of Leo's cousins," Tasha said, "I thought he might not like the stares…" Davenport gave an appreciative smile and Tasha went back outside. Davenport and Chase followed as Davenport pushed Chase's wheelchair forward.

"So…," Leo said, turning to Bree, "What's Mr. Davenport like?"

"M-my d-dad's s-mar-rt a-and n-nice," Bree said, attempting to look Leo in the eye. Leo nodded as the two walked out of the house.

"Cool…My mom's nice too, but she's nowhere near as smart as your dad. She's a TV reporter, and part of our move was her job moved her here," Leo said. Bree gave a small nod as she watched Davenport helped Chase into a hoodie.

"So…Is it hard?" Leo asked. Bree turned towards Leo, and then back at Chase.

"W-well…," Bree began, but Tasha called both of them over.

"Time for shopping…ugh…," Leo whined, heading towards the van. Bree followed him, looking down at her feet as her nerves jangled. Her first shopping trip…it was almost like a rite of passage.

Bree sat beside Chase and Leo and soon they went off. Chase leaned against the window, the hoodie pulled up over his head. He looked like he had fallen asleep. Bree looked out the window, and started to lean against it too.

_The scenery's so peaceful…_

* * *

"Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy!" Adam called out happily, bouncing a rubber ball. It bounced around the room. The lab had softer walls and Chase had helped create this ball for Adam with Davenport. Adam loved the ball, especially because it changed colors as it hit wherever he threw it.

"Red! Yellow! RAINBOW!" Adam yelled, clapping his hands as the ball came and hit him in the face.

"Ow…," Adam whined, rubbing his nose and looking sadly down at the rolling ball, "You're mean…" An alarm suddenly went off and Adam hopped back up.

"Whoa!" Adam shouted, taken aback by the noise and the fact that he fell over. "A mission!" Adam pushed himself back up and started pushing buttons. A map appeared and Adam memorized it.

"I'm coming!" Adam bellowed as he ran out the tunnel.

* * *

Bree slowly woke back up as the car slowed down.

"Traffic jam…wonder what caused it…," Davenport mused as he thrummed his fingers against the steering wheel.

"At least our turn is close," Tasha said as she looked around and saw the mall they were going to.

"Ugh…," Leo said, crossing his arms. Chase glanced at him, then at Bree who was watching them both. Chase shook his head, and Bree could tell he was amused.

_This should be interesting…,_ they both thought, having never been on a shopping trip. As Davenport parked, Bree felt butterflies rise in her stomach.

_This is it…,_ she thought as she unbuckled when Davenport took the keys out.

"Alright, Bree, you and Tasha will go to the girls' clothing while Chase and I browse through the school supplies. Leo, you can choose who you go with," Davenport said as he opened the trunk and began to unfold Chase's wheelchair.

"I'm going with the guys!" Leo declared as he immediately climbed out after Bree and nearly attached himself to Davenport.

"See you three in a bit then," Tasha said, pulling her purse over her shoulder. "Come on then Bree." Bree followed her, and glanced back at the guys. Leo looked happy he wasn't being forced to come with them, and she couldn't see Chase's expression. Davenport encouraged her forward and Bree continued on. The two entered the store and Bree's eyes went wide at the number of people inside.

"W-wow…," Bree said, at a loss for words.

"I know…pretty amazing," Tasha said with understanding, "Come on, the store we want to go to is this way." She led Bree away and Bree kept eyeing every store and person they passed.

The two soon came to the store and Bree looked at Tasha.

"A-are th-there r-really th-that m-many c-choic-ces?" Bree asked in total awe.

"Yes Bree, there really are," Tasha said with a laugh as Bree hurried in to admire all of the different clothes.

* * *

Leo was trailing behind Davenport as he looked at the different binders and pencils. He was bored and really wanted to go to the video games, but he knew he wouldn't be allowed. He gave a heavy sigh and kicked at a highlighter on the ground. It hit Chase's wheelchair and the boy turned to look at Leo. The look unnerved him and Leo gave a shrug, hoping he didn't come off as scared as he felt.

Chase looked away and Leo gave a sigh of relief. He didn't seem mad…just annoyed. Leo looked down and picked up some multicolored pens.

_Would probably be fun when I bored, _he thought. He put them in the basket Davenport was carrying and wandered to the window in the store. He saw a tall boy knock down a man with wide eyes.

_Whoa…What's going on?_

"Mr. Davenport! You have to see this!" Leo exclaimed as the boy tied ropes around the man's hands. The man kicked him in the face and the boy fell backwards.

"What is it?" Davenport asked as he joined them. His face paled and his eyes grew wide as he saw what had caught Leo's attention.

"What's going on…?" Leo thought aloud as he watched the fight. The boy won in the end, after lifting the man up and hitting him against the ground. The man seemed to have fallen unconscious, and when the police sirens rang, the boy ran off.

"A vigilante for a robbery…," Davenport said, almost to himself. Leo glanced around a saw a bag that held things that included money and expensive looking items, like a display laptop.

"Cool…," Leo thought with a grin, his day just having gotten better.

* * *

Adam huffed as he neared the house. He hadn't expected the man to put up such a fight.

_But I got him!_ Adam though triumphantly as he entered the tunnel and then the lab. He grabbed his rubber ball. He began to bounce it as his breathing evened out.

_Mr. Davenport's going to be so proud of me…,_ Adam thought. The man had robbed the place (a business owned by one of Davenport's corporate major clients) and Adam had stopped him after the police lost the man. Adam was so proud, and felt like such a hero.

If only he hadn't fallen down and put a dent into that garbage truck as he had fled the scene…then the day would be a lot better, because he was slightly worried Davenport would find out and scold him for using his bionics…

_But I didn't…completely…use them in the fight…_, Adam thought as he bounced the ball and it knocked over Davenport's computer.

"Uh-oh…," Adam said as it made a loud crashing sound.


	6. An Unpleasant Meeting

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, and I hope y'all like it. Took me some time, but I finally got it done. Review at the end please, and lemme know if you see mistakes (I'm too lazy to do a thorough checking of grammar and such). By the way, I'm planning on working on_ Mother Dearest _for awhile before coming back to this...Anyway, onto the new chapter!**

"What were you thinking Adam?" Davenport demanded, furious after witnessing Adam in the parking lot, as he entered the lab with Chase rolling behind him. The elevator closed the doors behind them.

Tasha had offered to take them all out to lunch, but Davenport said he needed to check up on something. Chase had expressed desire to go with Davenport. The adults had allowed it, with Tasha assuming Chase didn't like to be out and about and Davenport knowing that it was to confront Adam about what had happened, or for Chase to be there when Davenport did so. Davenport really didn't care why Chase was there, so long as he didn't interfere with the reprimanding Davenport was planning to give Adam.

"Mr. Davenport!" Adam gleefully yelled as he turned and saw the man. He had been facing away from them with his deaf ear to them and had not heard either of them enter. Davenport sighed, some of his anger releasing, and shook his head at Adam's oblivious antics.

"You were fighting a burglar…in board daylight…where we were and where everyday people could see you!" Davenport shouted, his frustration returning.

"You were there? Cool!" Adam called out before realization hit him, "Wait…I'm not supposed to be seen, am I?" Chase face palmed and Davenport glared at Adam.

"Adam…You can't interact with us outside of the lab; you know that, because Tasha and Leo can't know you and Bree does not remember you. And there's the little fact about your powers and that _nobody_ other than those I allow are supposed to know about them," Davenport said, trying to calm down and explain the situation again to Adam. Adam never seemed to understand how important it was to remain hidden, but he hadn't messed up until today when Mr. Davenport had not been there.

"Why can't Bree come down here? She might remember me!" Adam said, getting up too quickly. He fell onto his side with an "oof", dropping the ball he had been holding. Chase looked around and saw the broken computer.

"It just won't happen like that…Adam, why is my computer broken?" Davenport said as he noticed the mass of metal that used to be his computer.

"…Oopsie?" Adam chuckled with a nervous grin. Davenport looked down at the ball that was now rolling on the ground and sighed heavily.

"Chase…Time to start working on the lab again…," Davenport said as he leaned down and picked up the ball. Chase rolled up and looked at Davenport questioning. Davenport repeated what he said, in full view of Chase's eyes and Chase nodded this time.

"Adam, go into your tube while we get to work," Davenport told Adam, dismissing him from all of this. Adam got up and slowly made his way to the tube, closing it carefully around him. The boy yawned and leaned against the glass, closing his eyes. He soon began to breathe evenly as he fell asleep in his tube.

Davenport began to pick up some of the bigger scraps of his ruined computer as Chase went to one of the monitors and began fiddling with it, numbers flashing on the screen. Chase noticed that an alarm had gone off. He looked over to Davenport and decided to inform him later.

_How many times will I need to Adam-proof the lab? _Davenport exasperatedly thought to himself. He started to move some of the monitor and hissed in pain as some of the metal cut him, but he kept cleaning it up, trying to get the broken pieces out of the way before he would get one of his many inventions to help…or maybe just a vacuum. _Do I even have any of my cleaning inventions here? Surely…Well, those _are_ quite boring…Hmm…Where would they be?_ Davenport pursed his lips as he thought, piling up the computer before getting up. He left the lab to clean his cut hand and to get some boxes to throw the computer into.

Chase glanced at Davenport and then turned back to the screen as images began to form. He had pulled something else up on this end of the massive computer that was the lab._ Hopefully this will work…,_ he thought as a rough schematic for a suit appeared, _but first I need to figure out _how_ it will work…_

Davenport soon returned with a bandaged hand and a large box.

"Chase, do I have any cleaning inventions?" Davenport asked absentmindedly. Chase had looked over at Davenport as he entered, and managed to read the man's lips. The man had slightly turned as he set down the box, so Chase was able to read them.

Chase shook his head, but beckoned Davenport to come closer. Davenport came over when he saw Chase gesturing and Chase pulled up the alarm from earlier.

"Oh…hmm…We're going to have to make a stealth suit or something…Alarms for petty burglaries…Didn't know I had that alarm even set for those things," Davenport rambled as he thought out loud. Chase shook his head at Mr. Davenport as he saw that the man was talking to himself. Chase knew Adam wouldn't be in too much trouble now, though the fact he had just been sent to his tube was an indicator that Davenport hadn't come in with much of a plan.

_He might need to take some parenting advice from Tasha or some parenting book…, _Chase thought with a smile, amused at the image of Davenport receiving a parenting book for his birthday._ But time to get back to work._ Davenport wandered back over to the computer and Chase pulled the schematics of the suit back up, adding in a stealth feature based on the part of the rambling he read.

* * *

Bree fiddled with her fork as Tasha finished paying the waiter for lunch. Bree set it down as the waiter took up the money and winked at Tasha. Leo rolled his eyes at this.

"Ugh…It's so weird when guys have the hots for you…," Leo moaned. Bree gave a little giggle, but covered up her mouth and stifled it.

"And you're a little weird…," Leo said, looking at Bree with narrowed eyes, "But I think it's a good weird…Anyway, mom, can I take Bree out around the mall tonight?" Tasha picked up her purse and stood up.

"Sure sweetie, call me at about seven at the latest, so I can come get you two," Tasha said and then added with a smile, "Have fun!" She finished collecting her things and walked out of the mall restaurant the three had decided to dine in. Leo stood up and Bree followed his example.

"W-where a-are w-we g-going Le-Leo?" Bree questioned him with inquiring eyes.

"Just out and about…Though no girly things, because I've had too much of that with my mother and grandmother," Leo said, laying down his rules.

"O-okay," Bree said with a small nod. Leo gave her a friendly smile and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Let's not delay any longer…Come on," he said, leading her out of the restaurant and back out into the hall of the mall. Leo dropped his arm and began walking with Bree close behind. She glanced around at the different stores and began to see other teenagers her and Leo's age. Most of them barely gave a glance, but others looked at them with curiosity.

_Did I not know any of these people before? Did I really not have any friends?_ Bree thought heavily. Her father had said she had an isolated life before, but she had never fully gripped _how_ isolated her and her brother's life had been until now.

Leo glanced behind him and raised an eyebrow.

"You alright?" he asked, some concern coming through in his voice.

"I-I…Y-yes, I-I'm f-fine…," Bree said, tucking a strand of hair behind one of her ears.

"Let's go into the hat store, it's interesting to see what they have in there," Leo said kindly, picking up on the fact she wasn't being entirely truthful. Bree nodded and simply followed him into the small store.

"C-Chase m-might l-like th-this," Bree commented as she glanced at the different games. Leo laughed as she crouched down and investigated the games further.

"Seems _you're_ interested in them," Leo laughed harder, causing Bree to blush.

"M-maybe…Th-they're in-interesting…," Bree mumbled as she replaced the game.

"I think I know a good Christmas gift then," Leo said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. Bree turned to him.

"W-what's 'Chr-Christmas'?" Bree asked innocently, cocking her head to the side. Leo suddenly looked at her in utter shock.

"You're kidding," he said, "How do you not…Wait…memory loss…But why didn't Mr. Davenport remind you about this holiday?" Bree shrugged and Leo took her arm.

"I think I saw some Christmas decorations, follow me!" Leo exclaimed, nearly dragging Bree from the store. Some people gave them weird looks, but nobody stopped the running teens or said anything.

"Oof!" Leo said as he hit something very solid. His grip on Bree loosened and she barely kept herself from face planting.

"Look! It's a little kid!" the guy Leo had slammed into said. Leo was flat on his back and rubbing his nose. Bree looked around and saw the guy had dark hair and was very tall. Many others flanked him, but a blonde girl was beside him, looking bored at her nails while chewing gum.

"Oh, shut up Trent," the girl said with a roll of her eyes. "We can deal with the pipsqueak in a minute…I'm more interested in the nerd." The girl looked right at Bree and flashed a smile, but Bree got a very cold feeling when she did that.

"You're new, and _all_ newbies need an initiation…Trent, grab the pipsqueak, he'll go after the nerd," the girl said, "Manny, Louise, grab the girl."

"Alright Stephanie," Trent answered with glee. He took Leo from under his armpits and slung the boy over his shoulder. Leo was wide-eyed and was trying to struggle against Trent, but the hulking boy was too much for Leo. Manny and Louisa grabbed Bree by the arms and the teenagers went to an abandoned store that Stephanie apparently had a key to. She opened it and Trent dropped Leo in.

"I'll kick your face in!" Leo threatened as he launched himself at Trent. The teen was caught off guard and Leo managed to head-butt him in the gut. Manny and Louisa released Bree to grab Leo as Trent doubled over in momentary pain.

"No! They aren't supposed to get away!" Stephanie screamed, stamping her foot and throwing down the key. Bree snatched it up and ran for the door. Leo slipped out from under Manny and the other teens split. Stephanie screamed at Trent and Bree slammed the door on those still inside.

"Lock it! Lock it!" Leo shouted as Bree fumbled with the key. He saw movement through the window of the store. "Bree, hurry up!"

"A-almost…," Bree said as she finally got the key in the lock and turned it. Someone slammed into the door, but Bree had gotten it locked.

"L-let's get out of here…," Leo said, panting as the adrenaline died down.

"O-ok-kay…W-what d-do we-e d-do w-with th-them?" Bree stuttered, terrified after the ordeal. Leo took her arm and shook his head, still out of breath.

"I'll call…call my mom," Leo said, "But let's get out of here…" Bree nodded and followed Leo as he went to the entrance of the mall and dug in his pocket for his phone. Leo sat down on a bench and began talking to his mom. Bree sat beside him and pulled her knees to her chest.

_Are other teenagers like that?_ Bree wondered in disbelief at what had just happened. She sighed placed her head on her knees.

Tasha showed up ten minutes later, and led the two out of the mall.

"It's too bad you had to end the trip early, tired already Bree?" Tasha asked her worry for Bree evident.

"Y-yes…A-a l-little…," Bree said, ducking her head as it turned red.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed over," Tasha assured as they came to her car, "It's been a long day, I'm sure."

"It has," Leo agreed, hinting at what had really happened. He and Bree shared a glance and agreed silently that what had happened would never be shared again…or so they hoped.

Bree gave a yawn as they drove to her house, realizing how tired she really was. When they got there, Leo stayed behind while Tasha dropped Bree off at the door.

"Will you be alright?" Tasha asked as Bree knocked on the door and heard footsteps.

"S-someone's c-coming…," Bree mumbled as the door opened. Chase was by the door and glanced at Bree and Tasha.

"Bye then, it was a fun day out," Tasha said with a big smile as she turned and left. Bree entered and Chase closed the door. He sensed that something was off and went to grab her sister's hand.

"I-I…n-ne-eed s-some a-alone t-t-time, al-alright?" Bree told Chase. He lowered his hand and she went upstairs to her room. Chase rolled away from the door, wondering what had exactly happened to unnerve Bree as it had.


End file.
